


Two Hymns

by alienchrist



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon, canon character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-12
Updated: 2010-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienchrist/pseuds/alienchrist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The meeting and parting of Koumyou and Kouryuu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Hymns

**Author's Note:**

> Two drabbles written for http://community.livejournal.com/100wordstories/, for the prompts 'leap of faith' and 'haunted'. I used the names of hymns because I believe Koumyou to be saintlike.

**Amazing Grace**

Beneath the sound of the swift river over stones, beneath the droning list of events since his last visit, Koumyou heard a cry.

It could have been anyone's babe on the way to market with mother, human or youkai, but it wasn't. It was a call as sure as any summoning from the gods.

Without explanation or apology, Koumyou dove into the river like a strange white bird. He reemerged on the bank, the muddy future in his arms. It wailed and kicked, tangled in weeds.

"Yes, cry all you like, breathe," Koumyou told him. "I've found you at last."

He hadn't been looking.

**The Day Thou Gavest**

The first youkai's claws slash him through the stomach, just below his breastplate. Blood spreads through silk like ink in water, splattering to the floor like wet leaves. Koumyou sees Genjyo in the corner of his eye, frozen and hidden by the protective spell. He is such a proud, strong boy. He'll make a wonderful Sanzo.

The youkai descend like jackals. Koumyou thinks, how sad. They are sons, husbands, fathers all.

Before he closes his eyes, Koumyou sees Genjyo crying.

_Please live well. I want to look down from Heaven and laugh._

His eyes close as his heart swells with selfish regrets, then stops


End file.
